Love, Trust, and Betrayals
by RedMoonLight009
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha endes up having a one night stand and the outcome of it 9months later is a baby boy! Not telling the pairing yet, maybe yaoi and his sasuke's son is an OC if you dont like it so far then dont read this!
1. Chapter 1: Innocence and Pink Banshees

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Co. Just the sweet little baby and the plot! or at least far as I know it's mine. Anyways If I owned Naruto. I would be rich, the show would have tons of yaoi and I wouldn't be here writing this, now would I?

* * *

**Chapter One: Innocence and Pink Banshees**

Pain. All I feel is pain as different people are telling me what to do and I yell profanities back at them. After what seems like an eternity to me the pain is gone and my body left drained.

When I open my eyes to stare blankly at the white ceiling I smile bitterly. All that pain for something that ruined my life. I turn my head to look at one of the medic's as they walk toward me. She congradulates me and inside I'm yelling at her to shove it and go away, but before any words leaves my mouth, a small little thing wrapped in blankets is placed in my arms. The paracite, for thats what it was before, living and feeding off me for nine months, was nestled in my arms... in my arms was my baby.

For nine months I relfected on whom to give this child up to. I wanted nothing to do with it. I would have been happy if I had miscarried or it died during birth.

But as I looked at the innocent little thing in my arms whimpering, a feeling I hadn't felt wheld up inside me. Almost immediately I feel in love with the one being I hated most in my live. I no longer could give the child I carried up. It was mine, and it was going to continue remaining mine.

Hours passed as I held my child, getting to know every detail about him. For yes, I had a baby boy to carry on my legacy. I spent my time feeding him and trying to get used to him suckling from my breast, and tracing his little feature. The small trace of blond hair that I was sure would eventually turn to such a golden blond it would rival the sun, and his pale skin without flaw, matching my own milky white skin. He was perfect in my eyes.

The baby was suckling on my finger when a nurse walked into my room again. I had ignored her assuming she was here to check my vitals or finally take my baby to the nursery, something I had yet or will allow. Of course, she wasn't there for either.

"Ma'am?" She said trying to gain my attention, smiling once she had it.

"Hello. I'm Haruno Sakura. I'm here to fill out the birthcertificate"

I looked up and blinked a bit dumbfounded at her then back at the bundle of joy in my arms and smiled. What should I name you, I thought. After all I hadn't planned on keeping him, so I had never bothered to think of a name. He was just to cute and innocent to give up.

That's it! I thought. I looked back at the Pinked haired woman. "団扇 無辜。Uchiha Muko." I chuckle at the name; innocent fan... nothing at fault. Nope, not one thing is with my baby boy.

The eerie silence made me realize my mistake in using that last name as I looked up at Sakura with wide eyes. Jade eyes look back into my own contact blue eyes.

Not to get off topic with my story but my eye sight has been dimisihing a bit lately, so I need them for my sight, getting colored (prescription) contacts was just a bonus! Now back on topic.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I think I mis heard. Did you say Uchiha?"

To late to change my mistake now. I smile back and chirp yes, forging ignorance. "I want him to have Sasuke's Last name." Yes, I although I may not apart of his village anymore, some things never change. And mentioning his name will get me in a shit load of trouble but it helps with the ignorance act. Don't ask how. It just always works for some odd reason.

"Oh! Yeah, and his father's name is Uchiha Sasuke in case you didn't get that." I smile then tilt my head to the side looking a bit confused. "Shouldn't you be writting that down?"

She doesn't. I can hear her teeth grinding together, that can't be good, i feel sorry for her dentist. Eventually after a minute or two she calms just enough to ask me if I am being serious. To which I give this pouty confused innocent look and tell her that I am.

And its funny to me, how easy it is to read the jealousy and hatred in here eyes as she asks for my name. To bad she won't get the sadisfaction she desires.

"No, its fine. Just put mother as unknown please. I don't want the father to know I am the mother. It was a one night stand afterall and i don't want someone to marry me out of responsibility."

This time I growl as she questions why, she really is starting to get on my nerves. "I just told you why Ms. Haruno. Now may you please leave. I recall my doctor telling me I needed rest and you're just causing me stress right now." I say as politely as a pissed off cranky hormonal woman can manage.

Sakura starts agreeing and just as I think she is going to leave she starts ranting about how I should put my name on the birthcertificate for the child's sake.

God damn it! Kami make her stop!! All theses years and she's no were near less annoying and just as persistent! Please make her stop leacturing me just to get my name!

Muko whimpers in my arm and I turn my attention quickly to him to try and ignore the annoyance running her mouth. It seems my son doesn't like her ranting either. Internally I just apologize to my son.

Kami isn't listening to me! Buddha! Make her go away! I shout in my head.

Just as I pray that, another nurse walks in seeking Sakura wanting help with an operation and Lady Tsunade nor Shisune are avaliable.

I feel ready to cry, THANK YOU BUDDHA!!!! And the annoyance called Sakura leaves reluctantly, throwing me one last look before disappearing.

My baby giggles happily and I can't help but nuzzle his cheek. "You happy she left too?" I ask playfully, getting a small gurgle as a response. I take that as a yes.

A few days later, no pink ninja since that first day. I was able to leave the hospital with my new baby boy.

* * *

**A/N: **Well I updated this one. Hopefully its a bit better written then before. And I wonder if you guys can guess who the mother is. Bet none of you will get it! Person that does guess right, gets a cookie! Also this isn't beta so forgive any mistakes, but feel free to point any out if you see them!

So onto the translation of the Japanese kanji characters!

**Uchiha change -ha to -wa (団扇) - (n) fan

**Muko (無辜) - (n) innocent / blameless

So incase you look muko up because you can't see the kanji... depending on the kanji spelling of it you may end up getting Muko (婿) - (n) son-in-law. Hopefully that isn't the case, but if so... I don't know what to do or say, just try to find a translator that will let you use romanji.

Now Onto Editing Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2: Traveling

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Co. Just the sweet little baby and the plot! or at least far as I know it's mine. Anyways If I owned Naruto. I would be rich, the show would have tons of yaoi and I wouldn't be here writing this, now would I?

* * *

**Chapter Two: Traveling**

A few day later I am allowed to leave that hospital.

Stupid nurses. Stupid doctors. All of them questioning me. "_How's Sasuke? Did you really met him? __He __bedded __you__?!_" Gah! They were driving me up the goddamn wall! Nearly five years and you'd think that they'd stop being so Uchiha-crazy! I sigh looking up at the afternoon sky, but of course they're not, they're still hoping they're precious Uchiha will come home. I am surprised though they hadn't sent any ninjas to come question me.

I run my fingers through my hair and look down at the babe in my arms. Rumors are going to start flying now if they haven't already; I know I have to hurry or we'll never be able to leave. I smile as the little bundle in my arm reaches out for me.

_I can't risk them finding out who we are now can I Muko?_

I hold him closer and walk down the streets in plain sight towards the hotel room I had bought some good days back. Most everyone, if not all, never see whats right before they're eyes. Its a stupid trait humans have.

I walk through the double door of the inn and press the up button for the elevator and wait. You'd think that with my former occupation that I'd have it nailed in my head-- to avoid being found-- always lay low, but as I said before, people always look for the obvious, such as me being in a broken down inn hiding, rather then in an extravagant five star hotel. I step into the elevator once it opens and press for level 3, and hum softly as the door closes and the box rises up.

_What kind of supplies would I need for a baby? Crib, blanket, clothes, food, bottle, bib.....though what kind of food? oh wait no duh, Muko's going to be breastfeeding for the next year, at least I think its a year, either way he's not going to be eating anything soon._

With a soft ding, the elevator doors open again and I step out walking down the hall until I reach room 305 to my left. I pull out the key from my, -ahem- in my defense I had no pockets, bra and unlock the room. I slip out of my sandals and stroll pass the small living room/kitchen to the bedroom. Its not that big-- just a twin bed with a dresser on the left of it near the window. The small little fan still blowing its cool air around the room from its place on the dresser. There's a small, non-walk-in closet on the right wall and a door right next to it leading to the bathroom.

I sit down on the bed and reach behind my back with one hand pulling down the zipper to the maternity dress I was wearing. I slip my arms from it carefully shifting Muko from one arm to the other and expose my chest for the boy. A rosy blush covers my cheek as the babe starts suckling. I'm not used to this-- it still feels weird. A while later my son....._my son_, I think with a smile, falls asleep in my arms. He must have been more tired then I thought. I carefully set him down on the bed, tucking a small pillow under his head. I do not bother wrapping him in a blanket. Its summer time in Kohona and with the fan on he won't over heat or be too cold._ I best be going though if I'm going to be here before he wakes up or something happens to him. _I stand up letting the dress pool at my feet before proceeding to pick it up off the floor and change into something else from the closet.

_Mmm...it feels so good to be out of those maternity dresses._ I cant help but run my hands down the sleeveless black tee to my exposed abdomen and over my hips and black short shorts. I still wear the sandals though, I've come to like them. _Comfy._ I tie my hair up in a red ribbon letting the bangs frame my face and walk back to the bed.

I kiss Muko lightly on the head and whisper that I'll be back before heading back down in the elevator to the lobby and walk down the sun lit streets of Kohona. Though not as quickly as I'd like, I wander through different stores bearing in mind the different supplies I could by from each store, slowly making my way to the Uchiha compound.

I take deep breaths to calm myself as the entrance to the compound is in sight; _do not run, look normal, you can always pretend your lost or looking at the view here. _I glance at the forest-like area before the entrance to the lake where I can see a younger version of myself sitting at the end of the dock staring down at my reflection. I pull my eyes away and continue to my destination.

I do my best to ignore all the phantom images of this place being so full of life....then so full of death. Cobwebs in broken windows, rats scurrying around through cracks and holes. Though I try not to notice, I can see where the blood of my kin remains, refusing to be washed away, refusing to let time continue on. I'm going to kill the bastard that destroyed my life....though I still can't hate him. I still love him and if it weren't for him then I'd never have had Muko or ... I sigh and run my fingers through my bangs... forget it, that bastards just going to die. I managed to reach the main house while lost in my thoughts. I step up to the front door, sliding it open, ready for the rush of emotions.

Funny thing is, emotions wasn't what ever whelmed me. I stumbled back coughing. _What the heck! why is there so much dust?!_ Not even the rest of the compound is like this and that has not been touched in nearly a decade! I cover my mouth with my hand and walk in. I make hast for the bedrooms wanting to get out of here as soon as possible.

I come into the clan-head's room throwing the black traveling bag I had bought from one of the stores along the way onto the aging and browning futon. I move to the closet pulling anything that catches my eye, and of course will fit, throwing them onto the futon next to the bed.

Once done rummaging through there, I walk out and into the next room, which belongs...no-- used to belong to, Uchiha Itachi. There was not much clothing but I took them all anyways. I hate the bastard but his clothes fit me. I get on my knees when the closet is empty and frown finding a box there. I pull it out and blow some dust off it.

_Why would Itachi have a box hidden in his closet? _Curious for the answer I open it up only to feel like I was shot through the heart. I pull out a photo frame and wipe it off with my hand. _I don't remember ever seeing this._ It was a picture of me and Itachi; I had stayed up late waiting up for him in the hallway, where you're supposed to remove your shoes, but fell asleep; in the picture it looks like Itachi fell asleep also, leaning back against the wall, holding me in his arms, my head resting on his shoulder. I set it aside and found an album filled with more pictures of the two of us among other things. I can feel the hot tears caressing my cheeks.

_Damn it all! why did he have to go and kill the clan! Why couldn't we continue to be as happy as we were then? Why?! _Sniffling, I wipe my tears and put everything back inside the box except for that first photo.

I step back into Fushin's and Mikoto's room, throwing Itachi's clothing into the pile. _What else....oh yea. _I stomp on a cockroach that was scurrying past my foot, I hate bugs. I kneel down and start folding the clothing and packing them into the bag, placing the picture in last and zipping up the bag, and hauling it onto my shoulder. _I got to find money._

I start searching through the entire estate and then district-- leaving no one house or shop unsearched.

My search took less time than I had expected. All in all, I came out with a couple of thousand dollars. What amazed me most though was that in all the years since the massacre, Not to mention the time I have been gone, I was surprised no one else had thought of robbing the estate. I roll up the paper money and taking the ribbon out of my hair so I can tie the yen coins together, cram it into a small pocket of the bag.

I shield my eyes as I look up at the sky, the sun is way past its zenith_. I better hurry, Muko's probably going to wake up soon if he has not already. _

I walk back to the shopping district a bit more rushed then before trying to remember which stores I saw the different items. It takes about an hour and a half to get everything, I thought I'd need, including rations and some preservatives for my self its not enough to call a meal but it should last a few days just long enough. I had also bought a bag of diapers with a diaper bag and this pouch like thing, I think the cashier called it a kangaroo pouch; with that done, I rush back to the hotel.

I quickly unlock the door to the hotel as I hear Muko crying. I felt so guilty for leaving him alone. _Oh please Buddha, yeah, I still haven't let that go kami, let him have not fallen off the bed or hit his head on something!_ I kick off my sandals and drop the shopping bags on the floor, the door slamming shut behind me as I run to my baby boy.

I sigh in relief to see he's still on the bed. I walk over to him and carefully pick him up, supporting his head, "shh...its okay little one, I'm here" I rock him gently in my arms getting him to calm some but he was still crying, "Are you hungry again?" I ask though its not like he's going to answer me, so I sit back on the bed and lift up my tee; Muko turns away still crying, "okay so your _not _hungry" I pull my shirt back down and sniff....and sniff again. "oh gods....." I set Muko back on the bed and go back to the entrance, going through the bags until I pull out the diapers. With one in hand along with a box of wipes, I head back to change the dreaded soiled diaper. I pick him up again and take him to the bathroom.

I set a towel on the bathroom counter and gentling setting the baby down, I hold my breath. I take off the pins holding the fabric together; I am now glad I bought disposable diapers, and lifting Muko's legs up, I pull the cloth out from under him and throw it away. _I am not washing that! umm.....clueless......oh right, wipe him off first_, which I do until I am sure he's clean then throw that used wipe away also. _umm.....powder I think....but I did not buy any! _I got to remember that before we leave, but in any case I place a new diaper on him and carry him against my shoulder. I'm not looking forward to doing this again. I walk back to the bed and set him down yet again and start preparing to leave.

Once I clean the room and pack everything, I change Muko into one of the footie pajamas with killer bunnies that I had bought for him. I flung the black traveling bag across my left shoulder, the diaper bag across my right, and throw a small backpack on. Then I slip on the dirty white traveling cloak I had worn when I came to Kohona. _Oh so sue me I forgot to wash it! _I pick up Muko and set him in the pouch that has been strapped to my chest. I'm going to be surprised if I don't fall later. I turn off the lights and slip on my black mid calf-high boots, taking the elevator down to the lobby where I pay for my week-long stay.

The sun was just reaching the horizon. I have to get to the gates before they close them for the night. I won't say I ran because I'd be lying to say I wasn't, but in my defense I was careful and made sure not to make any jerky movements that could possible upset or umm...damage?...injure?....harm the baby. I walk as I see the gate in view glad that they haven't closed it yet. Once at the gate, I give them a false name and reason for leaving Kohona. I smile and inwardly sigh in relief as they let me pass without farther interference.

Hours later after crossing the border from Fire Country to Rain Country, and Muko begins to cry. And for the life of me, I cannot figure out why. It is not until I stop that I actually notice that he is going pale and shivering. Muko is quickly losing body heat due to the rain and cold. _Damn it all! _The little footie pajama he was wearing wasn't warm enough for the weather here! they were too thin!

I tug on the cloak and hold my baby closer while looking around trying to determine where exactly we are, while at the same time, I examine the landscape for something-- anything.... a person, a house, a dry spot even!

I look back down at my baby boy and see that Muko was very pale and cold. He was crying his lungs out and we're still miles away from the nearest city. I begin to panic, _what to do?! what to do?! Its raining so I can't make camp or a fire. if I keep traveling without doing something, we may not make it in time and he will die of hypothermia!! Being practically chakra-less still from using up so much chakra running and keeping hidden isnt helping either!_

I dart under a large tree where it is not as wet, place the gear down, and carefully take the kangaroo pouch with Muko still in it, leaning him against the tree. I quickly place the cloak over him and take off my shirt, throwing it aside, and pull out an extra blanket from the traveling bag. I pick my son up from out of the pouch, stripping him of the footie pajama, pressing him against my bare chest, wrapping the blanket around his body. I pick up the gear again after re-cloaking myself and making sure that the wet cloth does not touch Muko when I hold it tightly around our bodies.

It was getting darker, if it was still night or just the weather letting no light in, I do not know but I have to hurry. I start the race with time, hoping I get to the town soon. I'm starting to regret having not stayed at the border town in Fire Country when I had the chance.

I stop running about every five to ten minutes to check on the infant making sure he's not getting worst. He had stopped crying but was beginning to pant.

"Please hold on Muko, we're almost there, just a few more miles, please hold on" I whisper, while thinking how bad of a mother I am. First leaving my child alone then allowing him to get sick. I press on, worry and dread weighing down on my heart.

* * *

**A/N:** Well This chapter was originally longer but I thought I would cut it short, the second half will end up as the third chapter and I will be working on the fourth today. This was my sad excuse at making a cliff hanger too by the way. Also this isn't beta so forgive any mistakes, but feel free to point any out if you see them!

So onto the translation of the Japanese kanji characters!

**Uchiha change -ha to -wa (団扇) - (n) fan

**Muko (無辜) - (n) innocent / blameless

So incase you look muko up because you can't see the kanji... depending on the kanji spelling of it you may end up getting Muko (婿) - (n) son-in-law. Hopefully that isn't the case, but if so... I don't know what to do or say, just try to find a translator that will let you use romanji.


	3. Chapter 3: Accommodations

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Co. Just the sweet little baby and the plot! or at least far as I know it's mine. Anyways If I owned Naruto. I would be rich, the show would have tons of yaoi and I wouldn't be here writing this, now would I?

**A/N:** For those of you who have read this story before, this isn't a new chapter. I divided the second chapter in two, and this is the second half. I am working on the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Accommodations**

My legs were growing tired as I kept pushing them past their limits. I couldn't stop telling myself what a horrable mother I was. The guilt filling every cornor of my mind.

Soon the lights from the city came into view and I smiled with hope.

"We're almost there love, just a bit longer Muko."

My legs were growing tired as I kept pushing them past their limits. I couldn't stop telling myself what a horrable mother I was. The guilt filling every cornor of my mind.

Soon the lights from the city came into view and I smiled with hope.

"We're almost there love, just a bit longer Muko."

My heart thumps in my chest as the guards at the gate of The Village Hidden in the Rain stop me, refusing me entry. "Oh please let me through! My baby's sick! I need to get him to a hospital! please!" I cry desperately.

The two male guards look at each other then at the child in my arms. "I'll take you to the nearest hospital. Morbo can you....?" says one of them. He looks at the other guard. The one named Morbo nods, "Go, I can handle the gate alone for a few hours." The first one nods to the latter and leads me in what I can only assume is the direction to the hospital.

The man runs to the reception desk, followed closely behind by me and demands to see a doctor. The young girl at the desk probably only 16 grabs the phone and pages some doctor while looking behind the man to me.

The gate-guard turns towards me and smiles, "A doctor will be here as soon as possible, why don't we sit down?" I shake my head then I look around noticing how quiet it is, there were only a few other people here.

I look down and pull the blanket off Muko's bald little head to check his temperature. He's freezing. "where's the doctor?!" I shout in a panic, "why isn't he here yet?!"

The man places his hands on my shoulders, "Look at me." I was starting to hyperventilate.

"The doctors going to be here soon. Its going to be alright, do you understand, your baby's not going to die."

I give a small nod. Just then a woman with short blue hair with a white coat walks into the room, the receptionist directing her to me. The man moves away as the doctor nears.

The women kneels before me, "what's wrong?" I start going into a brief explanation of my baby's condition and she holds out her hand.

"Hand him to me, I'll take care of him" I shake my head not wanting to be apart from my child.

"Don't worry, he's in good hands, I'm going to run a few test on him, but I need to get him warm again first." she holds out her arms again, this time I comply, handing over my blanket clad baby and watching her disappear behind double doors.

The man places one hand on my shoulder again as I wrap the wet cloak tighter around me, "Do you want me to stay with you?"

I stare at the guy wondering why he's willing to and getting my first good look at him. He's two heads taller then me and kind of reminds me of Kakashi, minus the face mask which makes me want to mention he has a bit of stubble. Another thing-- he has black hair and brown eyes, his head band tied around his neck and he was wearing the standard jonin outfit. He might not be Kakashi, but maybe because the orange book sticking out of his back pocket that reminds me of him that I nod my head and let him guide me to a seat.

"Your all wet...and shaking. Do you want me to get a nurse to bring you something to change into?" he asks about to take my wet cloak away, which I should remind you is the only thing I have covering me. I hold it tighter shaking my head.

"Come on, how will you care for your boy if you're sick also?" I stiffen up and then go limp, my arms falling to my sides. I know nothing about child rearing. My child could die and it'd be all my fault! The guard, whose name I still do not know, takes my cloak off then blushes and places it back on before getting up to talk to the receptionist.

A few minutes later he returns with a pale blue RN uniform. "Here, you can change into this."

I nod and stand up, "changing room?"

He looks around and then goes to ask the young receptionist again..._she seems too young to be working, an intern maybe? probably. _

He comes back scratching his right cheek nervously, "uhh....only place she said is on the second floor or the bathroom farther down the hall." I shake my head, I will not leave this room and risk missing the doctor or a nurse.

"Come on, go change, if something happens I'll go get you." I shiver as someone enters...or maybe exited the hospital. I do not really know nor do I care who is or is not here. I point down the hall and he nods.

I come back a good 15 minutes later wearing the uniform, my wet clothing folded in my arms and sigh running my fingers through my hair.

"I never caught your name." I glance over at him.

"hmm....oh, I'm Aizawa, Kurazi Aizawa." I give a quick smile giving him the same fake name I gave to Kohona.

"Well then little lady, how about after your baby's out of the hospital you come over to my place" I giggle.

"Thank you but I cannot. For one you have already helped so much I cannot burden you more, another is if your hitting on me it's useless." Now it was his turn to laugh.

"Now I do not mind helping you out more but useless? how so?" I smile.

"I already have a koibito."

He frowns, "and where is this lover of yours that leaves you and your child in this situation." Now this is getting a little too personal, but for the sake of keeping my mind off Muko for a few more moments I respond.

"Simple, he has yet to know." Aizawa is about to retort but the doctor comes back holding a healthier looking babe in her arms.

"Okay miss, just keep him wrapped up tonight and if he starts to get sick again bring him back" I smile and take my baby back.

"How can I ever thank you....umm.....I do not know your name" She pucks a paper flower from her hair and tucks it into mine, which Muko starts reaching for.

"No need, I'm glad I could have been of help" I nod and leave her be, if she does not want me to know her name then I will not push it.

"Umm....doctor, do you know of a good inn around here?" Aizawa interrupts the other female saying that I can stay at his place. I watch the two converse for a while.

"But Aizawa, don't you have your shift as border patrol right now?" Aizawa scratches his right cheek, "yeah, but Morbo will do fine without me, plus my place is a lot closer to the hospital then the inns." Both me and the female stare at each other and she shrugs.

"Its up to you." I scrunch up my nose.

"He won't bite-- if he does then kami will punish him, for kami sees all." I arch my brow as the man shivers and nods.

"Fine, I'll go with him, but if you find him dead in the morning its not my fault." I'm actually really suspicious about this. _No one is kind without reason, and what was that little scene regarding to kami all about. _

"Oh wait, I'll get you an umbrella" the blue haired women runs beyond a door behind the receptionist, a small lounge maybe? and returns with a bright blue umbrella. "Here, you can keep it" _Yeah, I'm defiantly suspicious. _But I follow Aizawa out of the hospital anyways, umbrella in hand. The plus to this is no payment and its supposedly closer to the hospital then an inn. That is probably the only reason I was going along with this.

Aizawa holds the umbrella up for me making sure Muko and I stay dry. I do not say anything even knowing his left side is getting wet. We walk through the cement lined streets, _this place is so different then Kohona._ I want to say lifeless and depressing, but its not it--it has its own kind of life.

We stop at a house just a few blocks Southeast of the hospital. It was not a big house but it was still impressive. It was three stories but not too wide, so by looking at it, I guess it could have a room and bath on the top two and a kitchen/living room on the first, but that's only a guess.

We walk in and I slip out of the boots, ignoring the one door to my immediate left and the one before me, then make a right, also ignoring the two closely placed doors on my right, and walk past the kitchen into the living room.

I look down at Muko to see that he's asleep clutching the paper flower in his tiny little hands. I guess the rain makes for a good lullaby. I gently pluck the flower from his hands. _I should buy him a teddy bear, it'd be a shame to ruin such a nice origami flower_.

I sit down on the sofa to the far left of the room, tucking the flower back into my hair. The living rooms bigger then I thought, the only thing separating it from the kitchen is a wide counter, stools on the living room side of it allowing the person to eat there. There are four candle stands about three feet in height, strategically placed around, illuminating the room with their soft light and though off, there are electric lights around the perimeter of the room.

"Do you want the main lights?" I shake my head, I prefer the subtle glow of the small flames. I stare curiously at the fact that the room has no ceiling.

"Yeah, you noticed....if you look closely you can see the shutters to the bedrooms above. They allow you to look down into the living area...pretty cool huh?"

_'Cool?' _what is he a kid? but I do nod my head in agreement.

"Do you want some breakfast? it's almost morning." I frown and look outside and it looks only slightly brighter then when I was in the forest.

"Yea, the storms pretty bad today." I nod then clear my throat forcing down a yawn.

"I think I'll just go to bed now if you do not mind, it's been a very long day for me" I look down at Muko "...for us". Aizawa smiles and leads me upstairs to the second floor to which my assumptions were right was a whole floor dedicated to a single bedroom.

The door oddly enough to this floor was at the end of the stairs before the stairs continued onto the third floor. He opens the door and lets me in.

"If you need anything I'll be downstairs. My bedroom was that first door to your left when we walked in." I nod again and give him my thanks before watching him head back down the stairs and close the door.

I sigh and run my fingers through my hair looking back down at Muko. _So cute. _I then look around the room...there are two beds before me, a two drawer dresser with a lamp between them, a dresser with three columns of four draws with a device called, if I'm not mistaken, a TV.

The door to the closet is against the wall parallel to me on my left, the door to the balcony and if that is a sink then the bathroom also, perpendicular to my left and of course the overview of the living room on my right. Again, the three foot candle stands placed at four corners of the room, but they have is very beautiful covering, falling cherry blossoms I think. _Pretty_.

I yawns, right bedtime...

I gently place Muko on one of the beds then walk to the other one yanking the covers off then the pillow and place them neatly on the floor, between the beds then proceed to tossing my bags on the naked bed.

I then pick up Muko and take the pillow from the bed he was on and place it on the floor. I kneel down to fix up the blankets and pillows so its a bit like a makeshift nest, gently setting him down in it.

Finally, I stand up and go through the bags that are on the stripped bed. _Here it is_...I smile and squat down, tucking Muko with killer bunny baby blanket.

I lean down and kiss his forehead, _sleep well my baby boy. _

I stand back up yawing and strip down into just my undergarments; then, quite literally let myself fall limp into the bed that still had the covers and curl up tugging the covers from under my body, pulling it over myself, falling immediately into a light sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Did you realize that she in the previous chapter didn't question the elevator but she has no clue what a TV is? Maybe it was pregnant mother not caring so long as she could rest her feet and avoid stairs? I don't know. Also this isn't beta so forgive any mistakes, but feel free to point any out if you see them!

So onto the translation of the Japanese kanji characters!

**Uchiha change -ha to -wa (団扇) - (n) fan

**Muko (無辜) - (n) innocent / blameless

So incase you look muko up because you can't see the kanji... depending on the kanji spelling of it you may end up getting Muko (婿) - (n) son-in-law. Hopefully that isn't the case, but if so... I don't know what to do or say, just try to find a translator that will let you use romanji.

Now to get started on Chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4: Kidnappings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Co. Just the sweet little baby and the plot! or at least far as I know it's mine. Anyways If I owned Naruto. I would be rich, the show would have tons of yaoi and I wouldn't be here writing this, now would I?

**A/N: Thanks to ****M30WHelloKellyM30W for betaing and helping with this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Kidnappings**

_(Ame Nin Kurazi Aizawa's POV)_

I looked in the doorway of the room. There she was fast asleep clutching her child to her heart. All I could do was smile. It was a scene I had always wanted to see, before the incident. I sighed and closed the door, walking down the hallway.

I had woken up earlier than I had intended but all the excitement from the night before refused me the sleep I needed. I sat on a stool in the living room after grabbing a bowl of cold cereal. There I stared off into space, I thought of that girl and the first time I saw her the other day.

I don't know when I thought she was mine, but I watched her come to the gate that day soaking in her cloak. That poor baby was still pressed against her chest. She was frantic, but in that frantic state I saw a familiar face. That's when I took charge. I told my teammate to stay on guard while I took her to the hospital.

As I entered the hospital again had a strange feeling. I was worried but for some reason I felt almost renewed. I looked around everything was still the same but I prayed for a different out come. I knew it would be different you can't lose someone twice, not if I hadn't gotten her back in the second time yet.

I looked at her. She looked exactly like her. So much it was uncanny. She had that baby too. The baby I never had but always wanted. I imaged how I had built the ceiling room just for him, for the son I never had. I was so ready to be a father with my new wife. But nothings perfect.

I looked at her face again. I wanted to touch her, to comfort her, to be with her. I wanted her, at least for a little while longer. By this time the doctor was being called for. The girl refused to sit down so I had to reassure her. "The doctors going to be here soon. It's going to be alright, do you understand, your baby's not going to die."

The doctor finally came and after a brief explanation she took the baby so I asked the awaiting young mother, "Do you want me to stay?"

She stared at me. Her eyes mesmerized me. She nodded. Even if she said no I couldn't have left her. She needed someone. How long was she on her own? What kind of significant other would leave her all alone? I noticed her shivering and told her to change. She pulled her cloak tighter. This action confused me. Was she that cold? Surely warm dry clothes were better than that cloak? I answered that question myself. I had just barely pulled the cloak off her shoulders when I realized she wasn't wearing anything. I blushed pushing the clothe back over her.

She had finally changed. I comforted her a bit and then the baby came. He was stable now, sleeping. Then she wanted to leave asking the doctor where an inn was. I couldn't allow it. She couldn't leave me yet. I wasn't ready. I knew it had to be her but I had to make sure, that my late wife was reincarnated into this woman and that baby was my dead child.

So I offered my place. After a small debate she agreed to stay with me for the night. I grabbed an umbrella and left to me place. There I showed her around. She noticed the ceiling. She had such a cute face when she stared at it with curiosity I couldn't help but ask if she liked it. According to her expression I could tell she nodded out of hospitality. I didn't feel like explain it was the room I had built with my late wife for my would have been son. After that I showed her to her room and let her rest.

It was a long day for her. It was long for the child too. She needed her rest.

I sighed as my eyes blinked bring my mind out of my thoughts. The girl was beautiful but I was relying her too much. I was praying too much that she had been my reincarnated wife and child. But I knew she couldn't be. She was a bit to old to have been born after my wife's death. But she looked too familiar; I really couldn't give up this single mother.

That's when I hear it. It was a small wine, just a squeak. Maybe the baby was just a bit uncomfortable and made a small sound? It ceased. But it came again a good few minutes after. This time though the wines were more constant. After a few more minutes the wines turned to wails. The baby was cry. Its voice was not strong enough to scream, as some child would have. I assumed that's why it was taking the mother so long to respond. But after a few more minutes it seemed as nothing changed. Did she get sick after all?

I jolted up from my seat, dashing up the stairs. I made it to the door and paused. I touched the door handle hoping I could her some signs for the girl, but nothing happened. I slowly opened the door. I peaked my head in.

There she was lying on the bed holding the crying baby. How she couldn't hear that I had no idea, but I went to the baby an pick him up.

I stared at him for a moment as he cried. He was a beautiful baby. His blond hair paralleled his mother's. He skin was creamy white. He was beautiful just like she was.

I bounced him up and down a bit. He began to quite to a whimper again. I felt his bottom noticing he needed a change. I looked around the room and found the baby bag. I picked it up and brought it down the stairs while carrying the baby. I changed him on the couch and picked him up giving him the support he need.

He still sniveled slightly. Maybe he was hungry? He was too young to eat any baby food and now was the time he really should be solely fed from his mother's milk. But seeing as she wasn't going to wake soon I turned on the stove so that I could heat a bottle.

By now it was getting difficult to cook and fully support the baby. This mother really needed some baby accessories. I thought of my unborn child. I tried to get rid of some of the bulkier items after the death of the baby, but I remember that a few things remained in the old stair closet.

I went up there stairs and opened the closet it door, rummaging through old items. There wasn't much of use but some old baby blankets, but I did find a car seat. Though the baby was still a little too small for it, it still guaranteed his safety.

I brought it back down the stairs, rested the baby boy in it, buckling him in, and laid the blanket over his tiny body so that he wouldn't get cold. I turned my attention back to the stove. I looked at the water temperature. It seemed as though the bottle would be done. I carefully took it out of the hot water, while cleaning it off with a dry towel. I took the bottle and squirted the warm milk on my wrist to make sure it wasn't to hot for the boy. Seeing it was not too hot to drink, I placed the bottle on the counter to unhook the baby and hold him in my arms. Once again I picked up the bottle and walked to the couch, sitting down and placed the bottle to Muko's tiny lips. Immediately, he opened his mouth and began sucking on the top. I smile as I watched him chug down the warm liquid. It was quite until I heard a murderous scream. I had thunderous steps in the bedroom before I heard a frantic stamped on the stairs. The woman came in. Her hair was a mess sticking in every direction from just getting up from sleeping. Her eyes were red. She glared at me before speaking in a bloodthirsty tone, "GIVE ME MY BABY!!!"

I have never been so scared for my life before.

* * *

_(Mommy's POV)_

When I woke up I streached first: feeling refreshed and awake for the first time in what seemed like weeks. I rolled over drapping my arm around my baby. One problem though... my baby wasnt there.

Immediatly I shot up screaming his name, and looked around. I made sure to check everything even knowing he was to young to crawl. With no sight of him my mind imediatly turned to the only other person in this house. My eyes bleed red, the chakra going to my eyes disinegrated the contacts up, letting the blood red shine though.

I kicked the door open and jumped down the stairs desending them rapidly. My eyes lock in on him like a missile and I growl ready to kill him, "GIVE ME MY BABY!!!"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay I have to end it here Because well... I am getting writers block now.

**ALSO! **I would like to thank M30WHelloKellyM30W For helping me out with the Ame Ninja's, Kurazi Aizawa, point of view and for betaing!

So onto the translation of the Japanese kanji characters!

**Uchiha change -ha to -wa (団扇) - (n) fan

**Muko (無辜) - (n) innocent / blameless

So incase you look muko up because you can't see the kanji... depending on the kanji spelling of it you may end up getting Muko (婿) - (n) son-in-law. Hopefully that isn't the case, but if so... I don't know what to do or say, just try to find a translator that will let you use romanji.

Now to get started on Chapter 5!


End file.
